This invention relates to a door and door jamb arrangement which may be provided as an assembled unit or as a kit of parts for assembly into the assembled unit including the door separately and the door jamb separately. The door is intended for use as the door of a building which may be the exterior door and hence is of a size to accommodate the passage of an erect adult human.
In recent years, as the cost of energy has increased substantially, close attention has been given to reducing or preventing drafts passing into a building from the exterior. This is particularly important in cold climates where the exterior temperature can be as much as 100.degree. F. different from the interior temperature but will become of increasing importance in more temperature climates where the exterior temperature is unsuitable for comfortable living.
In this period of increased attention, various types of weatherstripping have been developed for conventional doors with the weatherstripping generally attached to the door jamb for cooperation with the peripheral edge of the door. Other types of weatherstripping are attached around the stopper of the door for cooperation with a strip of the outer face of the door around the periphery of the outer face.
However, these weatherstripping arrangements have been generally unsatisfactory in that they are often poorly fitting leaving spaces through which considerable draft can enter and also they often are damaged, requiring frequent replacement.
Other types of door have been developed for alternative end uses, for example, in water-tight bulkheads or in refrigerators or cold stores and generally these arrangements include a flange seal where an outer flange on the door includes a seal on the front face thereof which engages around the door jamb or bulkhead. The serious problem with this type of door is that it requires a considerable force to close the door and to compress the seal to obtain the necessary sealing action.
It is therefore unsatisfactory in the normal household or building use where it is undesirable to clamp the door into place with the necessary levers or screw couplings.